Welcome to my life
by laalaa1123
Summary: How would you feel if people only used you for your money and power? And the only people you could trust are your enemies, because they are going through the same thing? Major TROYELLA, RYELSI, and ZEKEPAY! Minor CHAYLOR.
1. Troy's life

**Summary- **

How would you feel if people only used you because of your money? And the only people you could trust are your enemies, because they are going through the same thing?

_A/N I'm back with a new story! Yes, I hope I can finish this. I've noticed Immortal Romance has a lot of mistakes and I'm trying to fix them. _

_So what I'm going to do in this story is each chapter describes each character, then when I've introduced all of them, I'll continue the story like a regular story :)_

_Oh, btw, this story is based IN Washington D.C. but East High is set there, k?_

**Troy's P.O.V.**

"So Dad, are you coming to my game?" I asked. "I'm sorry son, but I think taking care of the country is more important than watching silly little basketball." Jack Bolton, A.K.A. the president told me.

Welcome to my life. My name is Troy Bolton, a.k.a the president's son. Yes, I'm the presidents' son. I know I should probably be proud that my dad is the president, right?

Well, wrong.

Sure, I live in Washington D.C. in the White House, BIG WHOOP! I never have any privacy! Everywhere I go, there are body guards. The hallways, the kitchen(s), EVEN THE BATHROOM!

Do you know how weird it is, going to the bathroom while some dude you barely know is staring at you?

Believe me, it's unpleasant.

THEN since my dad is president, he's always so busy. We don't even hang out. His excuses are-

He's taking care of the country.

He is doing paperwork.

He doesn't want to do anything because he's so tired.

He just really doesn't want to be with me.

I know what you're thinking. Why would he not want to be with me, I'm his son right? Well because I really wasn't supposed to be here.

17 years ago, my parents were drunk and "created me". My dad never knew though. Then 5 years ago, I'm 12 standing in front of his doorstep saying, "I'm your son and my mother is dead."

That was really awkward. Before that, I had always wished for a dad. All my mom would say was, "Baby, you had a dad. He created you. Isn't that enough?"

It really wasn't enough for me back then, but if she told me that right now, I would say, "Alright mom." And get on with my life.

Wait, what life am I talking about?

I don't have a life.

I suppose you can say I have friends, if that's what you want to call them. They only use me for my money. They think I don't know, but the truth is, I've known since the first time I met them.

I don't think I know anyone that is going through the same thing as me.

Except for THOSE 3 people.

Gabriella Montez, Sharpay Evans, and Ryan Evans.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-Laalaa1123**


	2. Gabriella's life

**Gabriella's P.O.V.**

"I expect a lot of from you Gabriella. One day, you will be just like me. Isn't that great?" My mom told me.

Welcome to my life. My name is Gabriella Montez, and my mom is a member of the Supreme Court.

Wonderful right?

_Not really. _

My mother expects a lot from me. She expects me to be successful, but there's one problem.

Yes, I want to be successful, but not the way my mother wants me to be. She wants me to be successful in the Supreme Court, while I want to be successful in something else:

Singing.

I've been singing since I was able to speak my first word. My mom just doesn't understand that I don't want to follow in her footsteps.

I've tried telling her many times… and those times I've tried telling her were horrible.

_Flashback_

"Hey… mom?" I asked. I wasn't aloud to call her 'mother' to her face. "Yes Gabriella?" she answered, staring at the paper work she was writing on. "Um… I really need to talk to you." I walked towards her.

"I'm listening." She told me, still staring at her work. "If I told you I wanted to be a singer, what would you say?" I questioned, and I flinched at her response.

"GABRIELLA ANNE MONTEZ. WE ARE _NOT _SINGERS. US MONTEZ'S ARE BORN TO LEAD, YES, BUT NOT TO LEAD CONCERTS OR BANDS." She shouted.

"Mom, I… was just joking. Of course I'm going to be a member of the supreme court, just like you." I faked a smile towards her.

"You better of. Now go do something, call up Troy or Sharpay or someone." She said, shooing me in the process.

_End of Flashback_

That was just ONE time I've tried. Think of the other times I've tried… they were worse than that.

I wish I knew a way to break free of this. I don't want to follow my mothers' footsteps.

I need help.

Back then, I had help… but now they're gone and I'm hopeless.

Those peoples names where Troy Bolton, Sharpay Evans, and Ryan Evans.

**I am SO sorry that these chapters are short. I need help on what to type to make it longer... but don't worry. Once i get the story going, the chapters WILL be longer, alright?**

**REVIEW!**

**-Laalaa1123**


End file.
